


Put Your Hands Up!

by Bluu_Bear



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Gen, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gun Violence, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Older Sibling Luke | Punz, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Luke | Punz, Tags Are Hard, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluu_Bear/pseuds/Bluu_Bear
Summary: It was a normal day for Purpled.Until it wasn't.OR: Dream SMP Grocery Store gets robbed and Purpled is having a bad day.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Grayson | Purpled & Everyone, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 208
Collections: Dream SMP Grocery Store AU





	1. Math Homework and Burnt Bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [getouttamyswamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [DreamSMP Grocery Store AU headcannons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393056) by [getouttamyswamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/pseuds/getouttamyswamp). 



> Hope you like this chapter! I'll try to update this fanfic weekly :) credit to getouttamyswamp for prompt! They made this AU by themselves and I love it to death!
> 
> TW for the Chapter: Guns

It was a weird day for Purpled. It was Monday, which meant he was going to handle the registers instead of working the meat section with his older brother, Punz, and his friend, Callahan. He wouldn't mind doing the registers if he had a somewhat calm day at school, but nope, it was the complete opposite.

One of the students had somehow broken their leg in gym class by falling off the bleachers, another student had thrown a football and accidentally hit Purp hard in the head. That had caused him to go to the nurse and miss his next class, math. He was supposed to do a test in math. So yeah, he wasn't having a great day so far.

To top off his ‘wonderful day’, he missed the bus so he would have to call his brother Punz to pick him up and drop him off at SMP. The only reason he hated being picked up by his brother was every time he waited, he would always get picked on by some senior. It was annoying as shit, and he was this close to dropping his stuff and punching the dumb jock just for the hell of it.

The two blonds hopped out of the car and went inside to their lockers. “Alright, you know where to find me in the meat section, if you don’t see me-” Punz started to say.

“-I’ll call you on the radio. Don’t do anything bad that would involve the cops, blah blah blah, all that bull.” Purpled interrupted. “You say that so many times, I have it engraved in my head. What, is there a planned robbery I don’t know about?” He joked. Punz laughed and ruffled the shortest hair.

“Just making sure you don’t forget. Who knows, there might be.” Punz replied and winked before walking out of the locker room and to the meat section of the large store.

\---------------------------------

Purpled shuffled quietly into the break room where he could see Phil was eating his lunch, Ranboo was sitting on a box while braiding Technos hair, and Tommy and Wilbur were fighting. He could hear a bit of the argument, but he couldn’t care enough to stay long enough to get the story. He walks tiredly to the registers where Karl and Quackity are talking, seeing there is no one in line as of now.

“Hey, Purp! Get over here, I want to show you something!” Karl called, getting Quackity to turn towards him in the process.

“What is it that you wanted to show me, Karl?” He asked, tilting his head. Karl and Quackity shared a look that said mischief. Purpled frantically looked around for any water buckets or anything out of place, he was positive he's going to be pranked in a few seconds.

“Calm down man, we were just going to-” Quackity started to say before hearing a scream from Niki.

“ERET, TUBBO, THE BREAD IS ON FIRE!!” Niki screamed. Karl and Quackity rushed over to help with Ponk, Tubbo, Eret, and Sapnap with a few other staff rushing over to see what was happening. Purpled sighed. 'Just another day in the SMP Grocery Store of hell.' He thought.

It took about 25 minutes to put and take out the batch of burnt bread. He rested his head in his arms on top of the counter, watching the aisles tiredly. He shifted his head to look at the nearby clock. An hour until his shift was over. He might as well finish his homework while he waits for the next customer to come to the register. 

The next 20 minutes went by slowly as the fair-haired boy worked the register while simultaneously doing his homework. Tommy and Ranboo had come over to help and talk with him, he enjoyed their company. They were best friends along with Tubbo, as they were the only people under 18 working there.

The trio was about to meet Tubbo in the break room before they heard it.

A gunshot. Then another. And another.

Before the three could register what was happening, they could hear screaming and could see employees running to the back of the store for safety. They turned towards the front door and could see about five men all in black ski masks with guns. Purpled didn’t even get to start running before he felt the wind of a bullet pass by his head. 

"Oh fuck." he whispered. There was nowhere to go.


	2. A Bloody Item Scanner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled finds a way to disarm the robbers...
> 
> But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAYYYYYYYYY IM BACK! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I stayed up all night and posted this at 5 AM, so sorry if the grammar isn't so great.
> 
> TW/CW: Gun mention, tiny panic attack, blood (tell me if I missed any ^^)

Purpled was looked very calm on the outside. He looked like he could figure how to get out of this situation all on his own. But on the inside, he was one loud gunshot sound away from crying. He gripped the item scanner he was holding. He wanted Punz, he wanted Dream, anyone to get him out of this situation. His breathing started to rapidly speed up. He wanted to go home. He wished he wasn’t here. He wanted to scream, punch, kick, anything to make the danger go away. He wanted toㅡ

Tommy turned Purpled towards him, breaking the latter out of his trance. “Hey, hey, Purp. Calm down, you’re okay.”

“Hey shithead, hand me the money like a good boy before we shoot at you again. This time we won’t miss.” one of the gunmen threatened. Purpled took a few deep breaths and walked over to the men in black standing at the counter.

“It’s Purpled. It says it on the nametag.” Purpled sassed matter-of-factly as he pointed and tapped the nametag on his chest. 

“I’m not playing around kid, I will shoot you. Less talking, more handing us the money.” the man in black growled, raising his gun towards Purpled.

Now Purpled had two options. One, he could hand them the money and decrease the risk of people getting hurt, or two, he could make another remark and increase getting himself or his friends hurt or killed. He thought about this for a few seconds before taking the risk and choosing option two.

“Ya know what, shoot me. My day couldn’t get any fucking better.” Purpled boasted, making the two teens behind him tense up in fear. “Go on, do it, I dare you.” He sneered. Purpled started to wish he wasn’t so stubborn.

He shut his eyes and braced for a bullet to be blown through his head. The gun went off with a loud bang but instead of an immense pain going through Purpled’s body, the sound of glass shattering, accompanied with an agonized scream behind him was heard instead.“AGH CRAP, MY HAND!”

Purpled turned around to see Ranboo on the floor gripping his hand tightly with tears threatening to fall. The hand appeared to have big shards of glass impaled into it, from the glass photo frame of all the employees on the 5th-anniversary photo on the wall.

Purpled had a mix of emotions on his face, mostly anger and guilt. He was angry that he would shoot at his friend instead of himself, seeing that Ranboo wasn’t even involved in the conversation. He also felt guilty from seeing his friend in pain all because he made a stubborn decision. Purpled whipped his head around to the man who decided to inflict pain upon his friend.

“What the fuck? I told you to shoot me, not my friends you ASSHOLE!” Purpled roared, shouting the last word at the robber. The robber retorted back, which started a verbal argument between the two. Tommy attempted to put his hand on Purpled’s shoulder to calm him down but failed as Purpled leaped onto the counter, pushing and knocking the gun far away from the robber.

Purpled then jumped and pinned said robber onto the floor with his legs holding the gunman down and started to beat the man with the item scanner. Purpled didn’t care if he risked getting killed, he just wanted revenge for his injured friend.

“Purpled! What are you doing mate?!” Tommy squeaked before jumping over the counter to pull Purpled off the robber. The robber was knocked out and seemed to have blood coming out of his nose, his teeth chipped, and a black eye. Purpled, on the other hand, was only bleeding from the lip.

“Let me go, Tommy, He hurt Ranboo!” Purpled whined.

“Nope, I think you’ve had your fun. Now go find a cloth for Ranboo’s hand, he’s bleeding way too much.” Tommy replied, pushing Purpled behind the counter.

Unknown to the teen, the lead robber had snuck up behind him and dragged him to the front of the store. Tommy started to panic and started to scream and shuffle around, catching the attention of everyone in the store. 

“LET ME GO YOU BITCH!” he screeched. The leader ignored his screaming and kicking and held his gun up to Tommy’s head, which he immediately stopped moving.

“Whoever is the owner of the store, you better come up to the front within 5 minutes and give us all the money you have. If you don’t comply, I won’t hesitate to blow this kid’s brain out.” the leader announced to the store. Time froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha purpled angst go brr
> 
> Please tell me any constructive writing advice you have, this is one of my first works. :]
> 
> and now I take my leave as I need to go to sleep. See you guys next week!✌️


End file.
